Typically during lawful interception (LI), there may be a content duplication failure. The content duplication failure may be due to buffer-overflow, insufficient network resources. This may lead to failure in sending content-packet, or sending defective content-packet to the Law Enforcement Agency (LEA). Typically during lawful inception, content aggregation may be performed. Content aggregation may be aggregation of one or more data packets duplicated for lawful interception. Content aggregation may fail due to buffer-overflow, insufficient resources. This may lead to failure in sending content-packet, or sending defective content-packet to the Law Enforcement Agency (LEA).
Typically during lawful inception, content delivery may be performed. Content delivery may be delivery of the one or more data packets to the LEA. Content delivery may also fail due to delay in transmission due to insufficient resources. Quality and reliability of the LI may have an impact due to such failures.